1. Field
Example embodiments relate to display devices and methods of manufacturing display devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to display devices including light scattering structures and methods of manufacturing the display devices having the light scattering structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional organic light emitting display device, lights generated in an organic light emitting layer may be superimposed on one another, and the superimposed lights may have strong linearity. As for the conventional organic light emitting display device, when the lights have strong linearity, a color shift phenomenon of images displayed on the organic light emitting display device may occur. For example, when a user watches obliquely the organic light emitting display device, the color shift phenomenon of images may result in deterioration of quality of the images.